


The Obvious Solution

by Lawbreaker13



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Again, Comedy, FOR SCIENCE!!, Gen, Kowalski being the dumbest smart guy ever, old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawbreaker13/pseuds/Lawbreaker13
Summary: Kowalski's in a science slump. But why aren't any of his inventions working?





	The Obvious Solution

* * *

Kowalski paced from one end of his lab to the other, deep in thought. He'd been in there all day, pondering his problem.

"I just don't get it," he said to himself. "How could this have happened?!" Skipper opened the door and looked in.

"Kowalski, just _what_ is your problem?!" he asked, clearly irritated by Kowalski's incessantly loud complaining.

Kowalski looked panicked. "I've lost my touch, Skipper," he said with terror in his voice. "I just don't have my scientific genius anymore!"

Walking further into the room, Skipper closed the door behind him and asked, "For goodness sakes, Kowalski, what in the name of New York's Knicks are you talking about?"

"Look at this," Kowalski replied, leading Skipper around the room to where there were inventions scattered all over the place. Some were large and took up big portions of the room, while many smaller ones made out of blenders and microwaves rested on the counters.

"In the last three days I've created over 35 inventions, and not a single one of them will work! There's the Particle Depolarizer, the Anti-Matter Astro-Funnel, the Counter-Fusion Molecular Transmitter, The Stimulated Turbulence Tracker- I mean, do you hear these names?! I've run out of ideas and none of these even work!" Kowalski yelled, throwing his flippers in the air. He began sobbing.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Pull yourself together, Kowalski. You'll find a way out of this slump." They had reached the end of the counters and were standing in front of the outlet where numerous cords from every one of Kowalski's inventions were plugged in. Skipper looked down at them as Kowalski continued to cry.

"But what if I can't, Skipper?" Kowalski continued. "I'll have no more purpose! Nothing to live for! I'm finished!"

"Kowalski," Skipper interrupted.

"This can't be happening!"

"Kowalski!"

"Skipper, my intellect is gone!"

_"Kowalski!"_

_"I'm nothing anymore!_ "

_"KOWALSKI!"_

_"What?!"_

"Turn on the power strip."

Skipper pointed to the floor with an irritated look on his face.

"Um...oh," Kowalski replied without making eye contact. He bent down and turned on the switch. Immediately, all appliances in the room began to whirr and shake with life. Being inventions of Kowalski's design, every single one of them either suddenly exploded on its own or contributed to the large power-outage that then struck the HQ. At the sound of the huge bang of electricity, Skipper and Kowalski were covered with ash from the explosion.

"Heh," Kowalski said. "I, uh...got my smarts back." He smiled a guilty grin.

Skipper raised his flipper to slap Kowalski and began to chase him around the dark lab. And with a sinister look in his eye and Kowalski screaming in fear as he scrambled to get away, Skipper yelled at his first lieutenant, "Not for long!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old drabble from back in the day. I'd gotten stuck on a longer story, so this was really just me stalling time. Whatever, I got this out of it. 2015-me was happy.


End file.
